villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (Nolanverse)
Note: This page was for the incarnation of Two-Face from Christopher Nolan's movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Two-Face (DC) or if you want the incarnation of Two-Face from Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever, it's right here: Two-Face (Batman Forever). Harvey Dent (later known as Harvey Two-Face or simply Two-Face) was the tritagonist turned secondary antagonist of the 2008 epic superhero film The Dark Knight, and the posthumous Bigger Bad in the 2012 epic superhero film The Dark Knight Rises. He was the supreme D.A. of Gotham and vigilante, and he was also partner of both Gordon and Batman but after the building that he was held as hostage exploded and burned half of his face badly, he turned into a scarred, deformed, chaotic madman and into a fake collaborator of the Joker. He was portrayed by Aaron Eckhart (as his first role as a villain in his career). History Before Two-Face Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's newly-elected District Attorney and "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knew Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel Dawes, his fiancée; kidnapped them both and strapped them to two time bombs. Joker told Batman their locations, but gave him only enough time to save only one. Batman chose Rachel, but when he got there, he found Dent instead. Transformation Dent got rescued (against his wishes, as he wanted his fiancée saved) and Rachel burst into flames, and died immediately in the explosion. The left half of Dent's face got burned. Angry, the former D.A. took up the name "Two-Face" and wanted revenge on those whom he believed were responsible for Rachel's death: the Joker, Gordon, and Batman. The Joker convinced Two-Face that he was just acting on impulse before he provided him with a Smith and Wesson 64 fully loaded with ammunition, to which he flipped his newly burnt coin for his life. The coin came up on the clean side, so the Joker lived. Two-Face then found Wuertz who was one of the corrupt police officers involved. The coin then landed on the burnt side and Two-Face shot and killed Wuertz. He then confronted mobster Sal Maroni who told him that Ramirez was another corrupt officer who was involved. Two-Face then flipped the coin which landed good heads for Maroni, but bad heads for the driver whom Two-Face then shot and killed, which caused the car to tumble and presumably killed Maroni as well. Finally, Two-Face then confronted Ramirez who pleaded that she needed the money for her mother who was in the hospital. The coin came up good heads and Two-Face instead knocked Ramirez unconscious. Two-Face then captured Gordon's wife, daughter and son, and called Gordon to have him meet him "where his (Two-Face) family died" (the building where Rachel died). Death Two-Face met Gordon there, where he planned to judge Gordon's son. At the time Gordon was trying to risk his life after unsuccessfully pleading for his family's lives, Batman showed up fast and joined Gordon in asking Two-Face to spare Gordon and his family. Having been manipulated by the Joker, Two-Face's hatred for the Joker is gone and instead blames Gordon. Batman asserted that Two-Face should point the gun only at those who were responsible. Agreeing, Two-Face promptly shot Batman through the stomach when the coin landed on bad heads. Then, assuming this has killed Batman, he spares himself when the coin came up on good heads. After he decided to continue judging Gordon's son, Two-Face flipped the coin. Before he could decide the fate of Gordon's son, Batman, who was wearing body armor and is unharmed, tackles Dent off the ledge of the roof to his death when breaking his neck. Legacy Batman and Gordon agreed to cover up Dent's villainous acts by putting the blame on Batman, due to fear of the public losing hope if they found out what happened. Dent's death was used to create a new law dubbed the "Dent Act," whereby anyone with criminal affiliations would be convicted without trial or parole. When Bane found out about the truth about Dent, he used it in his crusade against Gotham. After the battles were over, the Dent Act was eliminated and all of Dent's other accolades were retracted. Quotes *"RACHEL!" *"No. No you're not. Not yet." *"Your men. Your plan." *''the clean side of the coin'' "You live." the burned side of the coin "You die." *"Going to join you're wife? You love her?" *"You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?" *"The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz, but who is the other man inside Gordon's Unit? Who picked up Rachel? Must have been someone she trusted." *"Can't hurt your chances." *"I said it couldn't hurt your chances. You're a lucky man. But he's not." *"Your driver..." *"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you had to talk to the person you love most? Tell them it's gonna be alright. When you know it's not. Well...you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then, you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry." *"So, is it your wife?" *"We have a winner." *"You brought the cops?" *"You think I wanna escape from this? There is no escape from this." *"It's not about what I want. It's about what's FAIR! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is CHANCE. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. 50/50." *"Then why is it ME who was the only one who LOST EVERYTHING?" *"The Joker chose me!" *"And he was right." *"Fair enough. You first." *"My turn." *"I'm about to. Tell you're boy he's gonna be alright. Lie. Like I lied." (last line) *"Remember that name you all had for me when I was at Internal Affairs? What was it, Gordon?" (Gordon: Harvey, I...) ,"Say it ,Say it!" ,"(Gordon: Two-Face. Harvey Two-Face)." . Video Two Face - The Dark Knight (8 9) Movie CLIP (2008) HD Trivia *Two-Face had a slogan called "I believe in Harvey Dent." *His alias "Harvey Two-Face" was never adopted by himself, it was only mentioned by Gordon. *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Two-Face is the final villain that Batman faces in the film. *Dent and Talia al Ghul were the most personal villains for Bruce Wayne in The Dark Knight Trilogy. Dent represented the idealistic version of Batman, which doesn't need a cape and gadgets to cleanse the city from the criminals. At the same time, Talia was an anti-Batman. Basically she in The Dark Knight Rises is Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins if he drowned down in his desire to avenge his parents' deaths and agreed to lead the League of Shadows's crusade against Gotham. Ultimately, both Talia and Dent are the only villains which were killed by Batman himself. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Batman Villains Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Posthumous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Honorable Category:DC Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Nihilists Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Legacy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Anarchist Category:On & Off Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy